Many of today's electronic devices include technology to enhance the quality of audio output by these devices. Enhancing the audio quality in this manner often enhances the experience of users consuming content with these devices. For instance, surround sound, dynamic range modification and other technologies are all examples of innovation that have increased the enjoyment of users consuming digital content on a variety of electronic devices. However, because the underlying infrastructure required to implement these technologies resides on the electronic devices themselves, the overall cost of these devices is often greater as compared to electronic devices that do not include the infrastructure for implementing these technologies.